20 Years Later (A Selection Fanfiction)
by bizzy111
Summary: This a fanfiction about the Selection trilogy by Kiera Cass. I do not own many of the characters used in this story. They belong solely to Kiera Cass.
1. Introduction

Warning! This has many spoilers so please do not read unless you have read all three books in the Selection trilogy by: Kiera Cass

* * *

Hey guys! This a new fanfiction about The Selection by: Kiera Cass. Some of the characters mentioned in this story are from The Selection trilogy. These characters include: Maxon, America, Aspen, Lucy, and anyone else from the books that I have failed to mention. However the characters; Shalom, Celestian, Amberly, Antonio, Felicity, Thalia, Avery, Ava, Luke, and certain other characters have been created from my imagination. Although certain information is from the books, the plot is completely my own. Many of the characters I created do have names that are significant to characters in the original series.


	2. Introduction To The Main Characters

Introduction to the Main Characters:

Princess Amberly - The Main Character. She is the Middle Child to King Maxon and Queen America. She is Also Their Only Daughter.

Prince Micah - The Oldest Child of King Maxon and Queen America.

Prince Antonio - The Second Oldest Child of King Maxon and Queen America.

Prince Shalom - The Second to Youngest Child of King Maxon and Queen America. His Twin is Prince Celestian.

Prince Celestian - The Youngest Child of King Maxon and Queen America. His Twin is Prince Shalom.

King Maxon- The Father of Prince Micah, Prince Antonio, Princess Amberly, Prince Shalom, and Prince Celestian. He is Married to Queen America.

Queen America- The Mother of Prince Micah, Prince Antonio, Princess Amberly, Prince Shalom, and Prince Celestian. She is Married to King Maxon.

Aspen- The Father of Katrina, Avery, Eva, and Luke. He is Married to Lucy. He is Queen America's best friend.

Lucy- The Mother of Katrina, Avery, Eva, and Luke. She is Married to Aspen.

Avery- The Second Oldest Child of Aspen and Lucy. He is Secretly in Love With Princess Amberly.

Eva- The Second to Youngest Child of Aspen and Lucy. She is best friends with Princess Amberly.

Prince Xavier- The Crown Prince of France and the Man Amberly's Father Wants Her to Marry.

Thalia Meadows- One of the Girls in Prince Micah's Selection. She Becomes Fast Friends With Princess Amberly.

Felicity Bennett- Another One of the Girls in Prince Micah's selection.

Jane Foakly- Yet Another Girl In Prince Micah's selection. However, She is Secretly in Love With Prince Antonio.


	3. Prologue

_Prologue_

20 years ago my home was attacked. At the time I was not born, but I have heard the stories. It's a gruesome tale about how many people were killed or wounded. My best friend's father was one of the guards who was badly injured. He still walks with a limp.

My own father was shot and nearly died protecting my mother.

After the battle, huge sections of the castle were left destroyed. Even after all this time, it is not completely rebuilt. Those broken pieces help remind me that even though I am royal and very well protected, I can still be killed. I can be hurt. That is a lesson everyone should learn. Your never truly safe.

Nearly 16 years have past since my birth. It is now time for my oldest brother to have his selection.

Sometimes I wonder if they will attack us again. The selection is huge for our kingdom. For them to attack now after all these years would be horrifying.

Yes, sometimes I wonder.

And sometimes I pray.


	4. Flashback 1

Okay so the other day I was sitting down and was writing the first chapter and realized that although I knew all the little details about who I had killed and who I had created, no one else did. I decided to create flashbacks that explains all the facts that would take up a whole chapter or two just to mention. In between each chapter there will be a little flashback that explains something.

This flashback is the day that Prince Shalom and Prince Celestian were born. It will help explain the bond that Princess Amberly has with her youngest brother, Prince Celestian.

* * *

Flashback #1

I remember the day my little brothers were born. My father had led me into the hospital wing and sat me down in a chair by my mother's side.

I remember her asking me if I wanted to hold one of them and me nodding eagerly.

I remember my father showing me how to cradle him in the nook of arm before laying a swaddled little package into my hands and how I thought he looked like a tiny little doll.

I remember his little eyes looking up at me with all this love. All of his features looking as if made out of glass. I knew right then and there that he would be an amazing son and brother.

I remember looking up and seeing my mother smiling at us. Her turning and meeting my father's eyes.

I remember him nodding his head and turning towards me. "Pumpkin," he said. "Your mother and I would like you to name him. If you want to, of course."

I remember pulling my little doll closer and concentrating on his pudgy little fingers. I had racked my brain for the perfect name.

Then I thought of something.

My mother was always telling Mike, Antonio, and I about her friend Celeste. Apparently she was another girl in my father's selection and had been very mean at first. Then, she and my mother started talking and getting to know each other and they became good friends. Unfortunately she was killed when the Southern Rebels attacked.

Celeste.

**Celest**ian.

The second I'd said the name my mother's eyes had started filling up with tears and she'd started nodding her head.

I remember my father smiling really hard and how I had thought his cheeks would hurt later.

And then I remember looking into Celestian's big, loving, brown eyes and just knowing that he was my baby brother had brought tears to my own eyes.

4 and 1/2 years have passed since that day and I can't remember ever feeling as happy as I had then.

Holding my little brother.

My little Celestian.


	5. Chapter 1

_ Screams rang through the night. I immediately hopped out of bed and raced down the hall._

_ I knew what those sirens meant._

_ After 20 years, we were under attack. _

* * *

_Six months before..._

"Amberly! Wake up!" my mother shouted while shaking my shoulders. "Your brother's selection is starting today and I need you to get your butt out of bed and help with the preparations!" As she left she slammed the door so hard it rattled on its hinges.

I sighed annoyed that my mother was making me get up at 5:00 am on a Saturday. She knows this is the only day I get to sleep in. Oh well..

After a quick shower I changed into a short yellow sundress that complimented the little curves I had. I then dried my hair and let it hang in loose waves around my shoulders. With a slight dash of makeup I was ready to start the day.

The second I opened my door I was bombarded by workers as they rushed to finish the long list of chores my mother had given them. My oldest brother, Micah, had turned 18 two weeks ago and today was the first day of his selection. I walked down the hall and ran into my mother.

"Thank the stars your awake!" she exclaimed dramatically. (Drama is what my mother does best.) "Here's the list of things you need to have finished before this evening." I unrolled the list and it stopped at just past my knee. I inhaled slowly and smiled brightly.

"Of course mother." I said turning. "I am but your humble servant." I added under my breath.

After all the chores were completed I rushed back into my room and started getting ready for the boring evening ahead. First I had to stand through the introductions, then the dinner, and lastly the ball. Fun.

When I was finished getting ready I stepped up to the mirror to admire my work. I know I'm not beautiful, I have seen many beautiful women and I do not make the cut, but tonight I felt beautiful. I was wearing a stunning sky blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was made of fine silk that ended at my hips and rolled into a gorgeous wavy skirt. My red hair was up and pinned in an intricate fashion with two waves framing my face. My makeup was heavier than usual with extra foundation and a light swish of blush. My brown eyes were surrounded with light blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a dash of mascara.

I finished by putting on a pair of strappy silver shoes with a 4 inch heel. I was ready to go.


	6. Flashback 2

_Flashback #2_

"No. No. I refuse to believe this." I heard my mother crying through the door. "She's not dead. No way! She's not dead!"

"It's okay my dear." my father said comforting her. I felt horrible. Who had died? Why was my mother so upset?

* * *

The next day I walked into the throne room and stood next to Antonio.

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked. He looked at me with worried expression. "Mom and dad hardly ever call us all together through letters. Something bad must have happened.

I shrugged while my stomach twisted its knots harder. I felt nauseous. I turned when I heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm sorry kids but, your Aunt Kenna has passed away. She and her husband were killed in a horrible car accident." I felt myself grow weak and barely heard Antonio asking me if I was alright. Aunt Kenna couldn't be dead. She was the kindest woman I knew. She and I had spent countless hours playing games and reading books.

"What about Georgia?" I heard Micah ask. Georgia was our cousin and Aunt Kenna's daughter.

"She will be coming to live with us in 6 years once she is finished with boarding school. Until then she is staying with friends so she doesn't have to switch schools."


End file.
